Ecoute le
by Alwee
Summary: OS "-J'ai connu des fleuves bien plus déchainés que celui-là, vous savez ?"


**Ecoute-le**

J'ai connu des fleuves bien plus déchainés que celui-là, vous savez ?

L'adolescente manifestement albinos, debout sur la rambarde d'un pont, sursauta.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est le plus bizarre : le fait que tu me vouvoies, que ma situation te préoccupe aussi peu, ou… Que tu sois un enfant ?

J'ai navigué sur des mers coléreuses, sous les cris des bombes et de mon chef, continua l'étrange garçon, je me souviens qu'il voulait devenir artiste. La mer est capricieuse et destructrice, c'est peut-être pour cette raison que je l'aimais tant. L'odeur de ce fleuve ressemble si peu à celle de ma mer, ce n'est qu'une pâle imitation. Tout cela me rappelle une époque révolue depuis longtemps déjà…

Pas si longtemps que ça, à mon avis, rétorqua la jeune fille. Tu as quoi, sept ans ?

A un chiffre près. Soixante dix-sept, en réalité. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Soixante dix-sept ? Assurément, ce gamin prétentieux devait se moquer d'elle.

Tu délires ! s'exclama-t-elle, décontenancée. Mais dans mon cas, elles ne sont pas trompeuses, je vais sauter !

C'est toujours ceux qui parlent le plus qui en font le moins. Ça fait un petit moment que je vous observe. Quand allez-vous enfin vous décider ?

Je croyais qu'en général, les gens essayaient de nous dissuader... remarqua-t-elle en affichant une moue presque boudeuse.

Je ne parlais pas de ça, voyons. Je vous demandais quand est-ce que vous commenceriez enfin à vivre.

… De toute façon, tes histoires à dormir debout ne m'intéressent pas. Va-t-en !

Et pourquoi cela ? ça vous gène que je vous regarde ? Puisque vous me jugez sur mon apparence, vos yeux ne sont alors pas moins innocents que les miens. Vous êtes bien jeune, mademoiselle… Mais je crois savoir ce que vous cherchez là.

Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Tu ne me connais pas !

Peut-être, mais peu importe. Vous cherchez une échappatoire à votre solitude, quelque chose pour combler le manque que vous ressentez. Un sens à votre vie, finit-il dans un souffle.

Un silence éloquent suivit sa phrase, la jeune fille avait baissé la tête.

Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Peut-être la même chose, en réalité… Si vous le faîtes, ce ne sera pas pour vous, mais pour les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit-elle, sincèrement dubitative.

Le regard des autres… Je vois bien à votre façon de fuir mes pupilles qu'il vous étouffe.

… Tu délires, répéta-t-elle, mais l'on voyait bien à l'intonation de sa voix qu'elle n'en était plus si sûre.

Peut-être.

Arrête de dire « peut-être » !

Moi, je les trouve jolis, vos cheveux blancs.

Tu me mens…

Non, je dis la vérité. Ils me rappellent ma jeunesse.

Ta jeunesse ? Mais tu _es_ jeune, enfin !

Je l'ai été… Vous souffrez de votre apparence, mais moi aussi j'ai souffert, personne ne me croyait, ils réagissaient tous comme vous. C'est ce qui faisait le plus mal.

Faisait ? s'interrogea-t-elle, commençant, s'en véritablement s'en rendre comte, à trouver des similitudes entre eux.

Maintenant ça m'est égal, parce que quelqu'un m'a appris une chose importante. Cette chose, j'y repensais chaque fois que ça allait mal. Chaque fois que j'éprouvais l'envie de faire comme vous. Un homme m'a dit que les gens qui se moquaient sans arrêt… Ils se sentaient tout aussi seuls que moi. Dans votre cas, peut-être sont-ils jaloux de cette couleur si particulière qui orne vos iris, ou de la blancheur immaculée de vos cheveux, vous devriez d'ailleurs les détacher. Eux, ils doivent haïr leur physique banal et commun chaque fois qu'ils vous croisent, c'est pour cela qu'ils vous méprisent.

Il marqua une pause.

Maintenant que je vois que tu as compris, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne descends pas de là-haut.

La jeune fille, les yeux emplis de larmes, s'assit sur le rebord sans pour autant rejoindre la terre ferme.

C'est bien beau, tout ce que tu me dis… Mais ça ne changera rien ! Quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai…

Seule ? coupa Benjamin. C'est là que tu te trompes. Des femmes m'ont aimée, malgré mon handicap. La première s'appelait Elizabeth. Pendant un temps, on se retrouvait souvent au beau milieu de la nuit pour boire du thé, raconta-t-il les yeux rêveurs.

… Et la seconde ? risqua son interlocutrice.

La seconde, c'est Daisy. Mais c'est également la première, en quelques sortes. Enfin, c'est compliqué. Elle aimait la danse et l'art abstrait. Elle était belle comme le jour et dansait comme une reine. Surtout le soir où elle a dansé pour moi…

La jeune fille resta un instant muette. En réalité, elle essayait d'imaginer le visage de cette Daisy. De quelle couleur pouvaient bien être ses yeux et ses cheveux ?

Je l'aurais aimée quelle que soit la couleur de ses pupilles, intervint Benjamin, conscient de ses réflexions. Ils auraient pu être violets que cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

L'adolescence sourit malgré elle.

Tu dois simplement retenir qu'elle m'a aimé, peu importe ma différence. Ma mère m'a aussi appris quelque chose que je me dois de te transmettre. C'est que si une personne s'en va, une autre prendra sa place. Es-tu prête à ce qu'on te remplace maintenant ?

Je…Je ne crois pas, avoua-t-elle.

Ravi, Benjamin tendit sa petite main et réalisa qu'en la prenant, la jolie fille albinos l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

As-tu un rêve ? Daisy en avait un, mais il a volé en éclat à l'image de sa jambe le jour où elle a eu un accident. Alors, est-ce que tu as un rêve ?

J'aurais… J'aurais voulu dessiner. Etre peintre.

Alors promets-moi de ne pas l'oublier même s'il se brise. C'est comme ça que Daisy a continué et a fini par trouver la paix.

En gage de réponse, la jeune fille dénoua le chignon nouant ses cheveux et les laissa tomber sur ses épaules. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet étrange garçon, ni pourquoi il prétendait avoir l'âge de son grand père. Mais en réalité, cela lui était bien égal.


End file.
